Minecraft: God Born (Rewritten)
by TheEnderKat
Summary: There is a prophecy, lost on the pages of time, but remembered by those who can live eternally. It spoke of four children of the gods, and how they would overthrow their corrupted father, and place the rightful king over them all. -This is a rewrite of Minecraft-God Born. You can read the previous version if you so desire-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the darkened stone hall. The torches mounted on the walls flicked at the passing, casting strange shadows over the multitudes of shelves that lined the walls. A great dragon; a soaring angel; a demonic king; a terrible magician; all were formed by the shadows cast. And the shadows danced, as if reliving the days long past.

A cloaked figure paused before an old, well-worn desk, the shadows they had left behind dissipating as the light settled. A large book lay upon the wooden top, a simple inkwell and a small stack of quills were resting in preparation of their use. With a simple gesture of their hand, the cover of the book rose as if being opened by invisible hands, exposing a simple, blank page.

They sat in the padded chair that was drawn up to the desk. The inkwell was opened and a quill was dipped into the dark liquid that was harvested on-mass by the inhabitants of this world.

The quill was held suspended over the blank page for a long moment, as if the author-to-be was unsure where to begin. Just as a drop of ink was about to fall, and mar the perfect white page, the hand gently holding the quill lowered and the quill touched paper.

A gust of breeze fluttered the torches scattered around the room, once again casting the strange shadows about the cloaked figure. Four female figures, seeming to dance and twirl, each similar, but different. The shadows shifted, and a single woman was formed, her hand resting on what appeared to be her quite pregnant belly. A motherly warmth seemed to seep from the shadow, despite it only being just that. The shadows shifted and warped, forming a great titan, appearing to gaze down at the writer, seeming to silently judge them.

With a single angry gesture, the breeze and shadows dissipated, becoming still and ordinary. The quill began to move slowly over the paper, leaving a multitude of black marks that began to form beautiful words that few would ever read.

 _'_ _There is a prophecy, lost on the pages of time, but remembered by those who can live eternally. It spoke of four children of the gods, and how they would overthrow their corrupted father, and place the rightful king over them all._

 _'_ _The prophecy also spoke of those who would assist these god-born children with their trials, and help them overcome._

 _'_ _But, like all tales, this one must have a beginning._

 _'_ _This one just so happens to start with the beautiful, luminous color known as butter…'_


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

A glowing golden sword hung over the mantle of the great hall's fireplace. A table that was drawn close to the warmth of the fire was crowded with food and people. The people that were there were the oddest bunch that you had ever seen.

At the head of the table, laughing at something someone else had said, was a tall man. He was somewhat broad, but that was likely due to the vast amount of training and fighting he had done in his life, rather than the vast amount of food he was able to make vanish. His brown hair was a little long, needing a haircut, and it was somewhat curly. His features were what would be called cute if he was about fifteen years younger, but he wore them well. The only thing that most people couldn't see were his eyes.

It's not that he didn't have any, he just kept them hidden for reasons unexplained, behind a pair of dark sunglasses that only made him look more mature.

Directly to his right, was the man that made him laugh. This man, where the previous was all muscle and curves, was all sharp edges; thin and a little lanky. He flashed a happy grin at his friend, and clapped him on the shoulder. This man didn't really have any distinctive features, except for his maroon colored eyes, and the pair of green-tinted headphones that he wore nearly constantly, also for reasons unexplained.

Seated at the table across from him was a rather Asian looking guy. If it wasn't for the fact his accent was very similar to the guy at the head of the table's, he could easily be mistaken for one of those from that strange island known as 'Japan'. He really had no distinctive features, besides looking Asian.

Directly to his left, was a purple colored humanoid dinosaur, which should have normally been impossible, for obvious reasons, except that it was about six feet in height, and spoke in a humanoid, male voice. He had a weird, almost middle-eastern accent, and seemed to not be able to speak the human language perfectly. It was the source of much amusement of many at the table.

Across from the dinosaur was a large creature, a little over seven feet tall, so most everyone had to look up to meet him in the eye. Despite his hairy and terrifying appearance, he was soft spoken, and was obviously well-cultured, if the suit he wore was any indication.

To this strange creature's right was a sandy-haired man. Surprisingly normal. He had a very slight accent; a bit northern, but also a bit southern.

Across from the man, and directly beside the purple dinosaur, was a rather odd creature. Its skin was a light grey, and it had a rather strange growth extending from its head. Strangely, it looked like it was sulking. But, it was also quite cute, in a derpy way.

To the right of the normal man that was across from the strange creature, was also a rather normal looking man, except he was gabbing in a rather strange voice, and his eyes were rolling around in his head, looking at two different people at once. And he was dressed like a preacher. If you saw him walking toward you on the street, you would cross the road so you didn't have to make eye contact.

To the odd preacher's right, was a rather sulky individual. He was wearing a robe, and a band of white cloth around his forehead. He had pulled the band down over his eyes, which really made him look like a sulky teenager, which is exactly what he was.

Across from him was another young man. He looked perfectly normal, and was chatting with the woman who was sitting at the end of the table. The both of them occasionally glanced at the sulking teen, and grimaced.

The woman was red-haired, and looked rather tough. But, when you saw the bundle she was cradling, it was rather obvious why she looked rather tough. She was a mother, and would defend her child to her last breath.

The seat between the strange creature and the normal young man to the right of the woman was empty, but no one missed its usual occupant. Until said occupant burst into the room, his blue and green face tinted red from anger.

"You butts!" He bellowed, eliciting a scream of fright from the bundle the woman was holding. "You forgot me!" He stomped over to his seat and sat down in a huff.

"Husky!" The woman scolded. "I just got Mason off to sleep, and you just woke him up!"

The fishy creature that the woman called Husky, winced and sank down in his seat, his chin vanishing into the collar of the suit he wore. "Sorry Alesa." He mumbled.

But, the woman had already gotten the bit in her mouth, and had taken off. "You men always do this! Barge in just when I get him off to sleep! Make a big racket just after I feed him and get him all wound up! I've told you all a thousand times to be more aware of the new baby, and to be respectful!" She paused and took a deep breath, about to go off again.

She was promptly shut up by a kiss from the man who had been at the far end of the table. He had gotten up and snuck around to her while she was ranting. He broke off the kiss and turned toward the rest of the group, who were either catcalling or gagging. Mostly gagging. Or sulking, in the case of the teenager and the grey creature. "Do as the woman says." He said calmly, walking back to his seat.

A chorus of groans followed his statement. "Oh, come on, Adam!" The northern-southern man groaned. "Since you went off and got married, we never have any fun!"

Adam, the one who had calmed the woman down, grinned as he sat back in his seat at the far end of the table. He shrugged. "Hey. When you find a woman that you really truly care for, you'll understand." He looked down the table at the woman, who smiled back. She was gently rocking the baby again, and his wails had changed to soft pants and quiet gurgles.

Adam leaned back in his seat. "So. About the new stronghold…" He started, looking toward the huge furry creature and the dinosaur.

The dinosaur looked at the furry creature. "I don wanna do it. You tell um, J'rome. UH!" The dinosaur grunted, jumping a little in his seat as something kicked his leg, also making the table jump a little.

"SH!" Alesa hissed, glaring down the table.

The big creature, Jerome, if the dinosaur was to be believed, winced. He shook himself off and gave his report. "While mining, Barney and I found a new stronghold. We looked around for a little, but didn't find any signs of life, except for silverfish and some old skeletons chained to the walls. We didn't find a portal, but it what we saw is conclusive, there will very likely be a portal we can use."

The sulking teen perked up slightly. He tentatively held up a hand. "I just finished the last batch of Eyes of Ender last week." He offered, tentatively.

"Tried and True recipe?" The grey creature asked, only slightly accusingly.

The teen sank in his seat. "I had no idea you were allergic to Nether Lilies…" He mumbled into his collar.

"No shit!" The grey creature snapped back.

"Ross! Language!" Alesa snapped.

"Sorry…" The grey creature called Ross mumbled, sinking in his seat.

The young man to Adam's right sniggered. "Damn! Woman-burn!" He crowed.

"Ty…" Alesa growled, turning toward the young man. Her eyes flashed deep red, and a dark aura floated around her.

"Eep!" Ty squeaked, ducking under the table.

"Alesa~" Adam said, suddenly waving a plate of what looked to be chocolate covered strawberries under her nose. The dark aura around the woman vanished, and she perked up. Her free hand reached out and grabbed one of the strawberries and bit into it.

"Nom!" She happily chewed on the strawberries, and left the men to their mischief.

"So." Adam said, returning to his seat. "Anything else to report?"

The man who had sat on Adam's left raised a hand. "Squid population is down. The butter nugget farm in the Nether had recently expanded."

"Thanks Jin." Adam nodded. He looked over at the northern-southern man. "Anything on the covert operations, Mitch?"

Mitch shook his head. "Nothing at this time. I have some of my Canadians keeping an eye on possible locations, but nothing at the moment."

Adam nodded. "Good. It needs to stay that way." He looked around the table, and he focused his attention on the rather nuts looking man. "Did someone give Ssundee his medicine?"

The preacher suddenly looked toward Adam. "Hai!" He said, his voice sort of thick and weird. "I'm DerpSsundee!"

There were several sounds of faces being slapped around the table. "Seto!" Ty groaned.

The sulky teen known as Seto sighed and stood up. He rummaged around in his sleeve for a moment, before he came up with a small bottle filled with a pretty red liquid. The liquid was mostly opaque and looked quite thick, but sloshed around like water. Seto walked up to the rather crazy man and opened up the bottle. "Ssundee." He started. "I have something sweet for you." He gently coerced.

The man stared at the bottle for a second before he snatched it and drank the lot of it down. Ssundee froze for a second, the bottle slipping out of his hand and onto his lap. He fell face forward onto his full plate, and everyone winced.

After a long second, the young man to Alesa's right stood and walked around the table. He grabbed a hunk of Ssundee's hair and lifted up his head. He poked the older man's cheek. Nothing happened.

"Ssundee. Wake up~" The boy said, right in the man's ear.

Ssundee started, his eyes flying open. He reacted. Right into the boy's face.

The boy reeled back, clutching his nose. "Ssundee!" He cried out, glaring at the older man.

Ssundee blinked. "Oh, damn." He winced, and hunched over. "Sorry Jason…" He mumbled.

"Jason, how many times have I told you duck when you wake Ssundee up?" Alesa asked, a faint smile on her face.

Jason sighed, and rubbed his nose while tromping back to his seat. He grumbled something under his breath, which no one heard.

"So. When will we start this Stronghold exploration?" Husky interrupted.

Everyone looked toward Jerome and Barney.

"We cordoned-off the area, and posted a lot of signs. It should still be alright."

"So, tomorrow?" Adam offered.

"Wat will we deed?" Jason asked, his voice sort of muffled, since he was holding his nose closed to keep blood from spilling down his face.

"Just weapons, armor, arrows if you don't have an infinity bow, potions," Mitch started listing.

"I'll have those ready." Seto added.

"Food, butter apples, pickaxes, pistons, levers, bandages, maybe a change of clothes." Mitch finished, taking Seto's interruption in stride.

Adam nodded. "Good." He stood and stretched. Somehow, he had made all the food on his plate vanish, which no one really batted an eye too, used to his massive apatite.

Alesa had also finished her food, at a much more sedate pace. She gently hefted the sleepy bundle that was her and Adam's son. She smiled at her husband, and the two for them retreated from the room.

As soon as the doors closed behind them: "Ten iron ingots, after they put the baby to bed, they lock their door for a few hours." Mitch said, with a smirk.

"You're on!" Several other voices echoed out, followed by sounds of metal hitting wood.

Adam chuckled as he listened to the muffled chatting and arguing of his good friends.

"Sweetie?" Alesa asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Adam responded, looking over his shoulder at his beautiful bride and the wonderful bundle of joy that they had brought into the world.

"I really don't think that you should go on this trip to The End."

Adam turned fully and looked at his wife, concerned. "What happened?" He asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I just have a feeling. That if you go, Mason will likely wind up without a father…" Alesa said, softly.

Adam leaned across the bed and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Hey. I'll be fine." He smiled kindly down at his wonderful son. "I will come back to you and Mason."

"Promise me." Alesa insisted.

Adam chewed on his lip. He was right to be cautious. Any promise he made, had to come true. There was no breaking his kind of promises. "I promise that I will come back to you and Mason, alive and whole, in both mind and body, before his third birthday." There. That was a promise that he wanted to be fulfilled. He had set a time limit: Mason's third birthday, and had specified the condition that he would return in: alive and uninjured.

Alesa smiled. She leaned toward her husband and kissed him. "You had better not break it, Adam-Gold Skydyver." She stated, invoking his true name.

"I promise." Adam repeated. It was a promise. He would return to his wife and son. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing was strong enough, except a god. And probably not even then. Promises were forever binding.

"Good." Alesa replied, smiling sweetly.


	3. Chapter 2: Kathryn-Chapter 1

**Kathryn Marian Endria**

 **Chapter 2: Kathryn-Chapter 1**

 _The void was always my friend. The dark, emptiness of it. It embraced me, and I opened myself to it. I was born into it, and I would die in it. My mother was born, and died in the void. I will do the same. The darkness embraced me, and I embraced it._

 _However, before my death, I will see them all again. Even just for a few moments. I will tease the elder of my two younger brothers. He was always tied up in the affairs of the mortal world. I will hug my younger sister tightly, and gently play with her ebony-red hair and pale-blue feathers. And I will chase my youngest sibling, my youngest brother around in a game of tag. He is so cute. Who could have resisted a boy like that? Even just for a moment. I'll see them again._

 ** _~Excerpt from the journal of Lady Kathryn Marian Endria, Lady of the End, First Daughter_**

I was bored. Since those beings that called themselves warriors came and butchered my mother, I have been stuck here in an egg. Mother told me several times that the moment she dies, I would be stuffed into an egg and after a while, I would hatch as a fully grown Ender Dragon. Fate is a complicated being, though.

Mother had laid several 'dummy' eggs during the time she was raising me. She would teach me all sorts of things, using those eggs. The eggs could teleport, which was a defense mechanism. I could teleport naturally, being a juvenile Ender Dragon. But I could not leave that egg by any means unless it gets broken. It's the way the shell was put together. It obstructs any form of transportation, into and out of it.

It's actually pretty interesting, learning about the mechanics of the egg. I have to teach this to my son or daughter someday. I'm sure they will be equally fascinated.

My egg shook. Oh. Have those killers come again? Come to kill me?

I could faintly hear voices outside. Three? No. Four? Argh. I can't hear! Come closer!

As if willed by my thoughts, the voices came closer. _"…already killed it!?"_ A voice wailed, petulantly.

 _"_ _They left the…"_ Left the what?

 _"_ _Get it down then!"_ A third voice demanded. Get what down? Oh, wait.

Me.

My egg rocked sharply, and I nearly puked. I was never very good at external forces teleporting me. Makes me really nauseous. No. Don't puke. It'll be floating around with me in here. Ick.

"Alright! Let's pick this up, and we can head home!" A very clear voice said, right beside my egg. I shifted ever so slightly away from that voice. It gave me the shivers.

There was a thunk of something being set down, and the scratching sound as it was moved toward my egg. I had heard of this tactic. The inhabitants of the overworld would use something called 'pistons' to somehow pick up the eggs that were left behind by a defeated Ender Dragon.

I felt a very slight nausea, and felt a pop. Mother told me about this. Apparently, many sentient creatures had a magic called 'inventory'. It felt…empty. Like a void of space. Cool. I always wanted to know what an inventory is like.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

Around three seconds later, or maybe three minutes… Maybe three hours? Either way, I was Bored!

I roared a loudly as I could, but the sound was muffled by the void around me. I roared again, just venting. I kept roaring and screaming. It's surprisingly therapeutic, screaming. I kept it up for a good few minutes.

I think. I wasn't really very good at keeping track of time. I could have been screaming for five seconds, or five hours. Either way, I dissolved into tears after a time. I'm a teenager! What do you expect? I just lost my mom!

I took deep, shuddering breaths as I cried. I've been in here so long… I miss my mom so much. 'Oh, mommy!' Why did you have to die…

I don't want to go the same way she did. Those beings filled her full of arrows, and marred her beautiful scales with their swords when she drew near. 'Mommy…' You were so beautiful, and those monsters crushed you…

The pain she must have felt. 'Oh, mom…' They even destroyed the crystals that she had worked so long to create. Some of them were even destroyed while she was near them. It hurt her. So much.

'Mom.' Why did you have to die?

Why did you have to leave me?

Alone?

Please.

Answer me…

I cried. Wept for the woman who loved me.

My tears eventually dried, and I was left in a gray fug. Time quietly passed, and I felt like I was hovering outside of time.

The void around me popped, and the nausea returned, for a moment.

 _"_ _Holy Moly! I didn't think it would be that easy!"_ A voice close by cried out. It sounded vaguely familiar, with a sort of faint echoing quality that only Dragons of My Kind could detect.

Distracted from my fug, I perked up and listened.

 _"_ _Yeah. I expected the Ender Dragon Himself to be there."_ A different voice, a rather young voice added.

A third voice sighed. It had that same echoing quality as the first voice. Could they be Dragons too? Wait, no. The second voice didn't have the Dragon Echo in his voice. Huh.

 _"_ _Well, nothing for it, but to put it on the pedestal…"_ The first voice sighed. Pedestal? Shoot. I had heard about beings who were collectors of interesting things. I, however, am not an interesting thing!

I rammed my body against the side of my egg, and I felt it rock.

 _"_ _It…what?"_ The second voice asked. It sounded surprised. _"Did you guys…?"_

I shook my egg again.

 _"_ _Holy! I think this is a viable egg for the mount program!"_ The first voice cried out, sounding excited. I could hear a faint, rhythmic thumping sound. Was he dancing?

Oh, Heck no!

 _"_ _Dude! I'm not riding a dragon!"_ The third voice cried out. I agree!

I'm not letting anything on my back! I threw myself so violently against the side the side of my egg that it fell onto its side. I hairline crack developed in the shell. I grinned. A feral, and probably demented grin. I never had a very pretty smile.

I lifted a hand, and curved my fingers as if gripping a ball. My claws extended, and I slammed my hand through the shell of my egg. The gooey liquid that had inhabited the egg with me bubbled out and spread across the carpeted floor. I got my first gulp of air in quite a while. I took a deep, gasping breath, and pressed all my limbs against my prison.

I slammed every limb I had against the shell of my prison, and it began to crack. I roared and slammed harder! Let. Me. Out!

'Mom!' I screamed.

The egg shell shattered. I roared and vaguely heard screams of terror. Some were shouting words, but I couldn't hear them.

I stretched to my full height…

And promptly passed out.

 **Not as long as I'd hoped. :( Sorry.  
** **But, at least you have a chapter.**

 **Side note: I need help. I need arc ideas. I already have ideas for:  
Kathryn (in evidence of this being one of her chapters)  
Ross  
Herobrine  
Adam/Sky**

 **The planned arcs are not in order.  
** **Hearts!**

 **~Kat**


	4. Chapter 3: Kathryn-Chapter 2 (repost)

Chapter 3: Kathryn-Chapter 2

 _When the darkness of life presses in, fight back, kicking and screaming. You may not be a friend of the light, but you should welcome it anyway._

 _~Seto Haldemar, Sorcerer of the Overworld, First Son_

When I came to, it was to a rather furry face leaning over me.

I screamed, and leapt away from the creature. It yelped and took a large step back.

I fell off the thing I had been laying on, cracking my head on the floor, and slamming my arm into a solid metal object. I squeaked, and curled up right there on the ground, clutching my arm and my head. Pain was not my friend.

A tear or two of pain slid down my cheeks as I clutched my arm and head. Ow. Pain.

 _"Hey…"_ A soft voice murmured. I looked up from my fetal position, my eyesight blurred with tears. It was the furry thing. It was kneeling about five feet away from me, probably to give me space. _"I'm not going to hurt you."_ It murmured.

I hissed at the creature, and slid away from it.

The creature smiled softly. _"Can you tell me your name?"_ It asked.

I frowned. I was never very good at languages other than Endish and the Language of The Gods. "Name?" I mumbled. I could speak the tongue of the Overworld, just not super well. "Kitty. Name…?" I pointed a trembling finger at the creature.

The creature chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound. _"I'm not a kitty. I'm a Chewbacca. My name is_ Jerome. _"_

"J-rome?" I kept my finger pointed at the Chewbacca. I had heard of these creatures called Chewbacca from my mother. They were notoriously shy, and lived in tribes of around two hundred or more.

 _"Yes. I am Jerome."_ He pointed at me. _"And you, Dragon-girl, are…?"_

I was feeling a bit better now, but the back of my head still throbbed. "Kitty…Dragon." I stated, pointing to myself. Kitty was one of the nicknames that my mother had given me, over my life.

 _"Oh!"_ Jerome nodded. _"Your name is Kitty. Pretty."_

I hissed. "Kitty not pretty! Kitty Dragon!" I declared.

Jerome nodded. _"I can see that. Kitty is a dragon."_ He stood. Man, he is tall! I pouted as I looked up at his nearly Enderman-like height. Well, who am I to complain? Mom was a little taller than half the height of an Enderman. I am just a little taller than her. He held out a furry paw to me.

I stared at it for a long moment. _"I just want to help you back into bed…"_ Jerome said, softly. I nodded, and pushed myself off the floor. But, my head was still throbbing. I stumbled, and nearly fell.

I felt hugely muscled arms grab me, and lift. I blinked hard as my vision blurred. Ow. The pain. I was placed back down on the elevated surface. It was surprisingly soft.

"Where other dragons?" I asked.

 _"Huh? Dragons? What dragons?"_ Jerome asked.

"Dragons when I hatched!" I insisted. I rubbed my eyes. Ow. It was really hurting now.

Jerome sighed. _"Relax. I can see you are in pain. I'm going to get some medicine and Seto. Just rest for now."_ He pulled some blankets over me and walked toward a strange object. He grasped the metallic thing in it, and the thing moved. He touched a gray thing on the surfaces surrounding me, and the light in the area dimmed. I need to learn this sorcery!

The lack of light felt nice. I closed my eyes, and drifted off.

When I woke again, it was to several voices, and more light. My head felt better now, so I opened my eyes, and looked around as best I could from my position. I could see the furry thing. No, his name is Jerome. He was talking to a rather shorter being. Its head was covered by a purple covering. They were on my right.

On my left were three other beings. One, I instantly recognized the aura of. He was a Dragon of no little power. Another was a strange gray creature with an odd growth coming from what had to be the top of its head. Its aura was off, like it wasn't supposed to be in that form. The third and final being gave me the creeps. I couldn't recognize the aura of that one, but it terrified me.

"Hey. She's awake." I recognized Jerome's voice right away. I could also understand him better.

"Really?" I recognized this new voice. It was the same as that second voice I had heard when I hatched. The gray creature was looking toward me. Its aura was all wrong! It was driving me nuts!

"Aura wrong!" I said, pointing at the creature.

It suddenly looked very depressed. I got the same feeling on the other side of me. I looked that way. It was the purple cloaked being. Now that I got a look at its aura… "Sorcerer!" I stated, pointing at it.

I got the feeling that everyone was staring at me.

I pointed at Jerome. "Chewbacca." I stated. Jerome chuckled. As did someone on my right.

I turned back to my right. I pointed at the dragon. "Dragon." I said, seriously. The dragon spluttered when the other beings turned and looked at it.

I pointed at being with the scary aura. "Scary."

"Huh?" The scary aura person said, looking at me, bewildered. "I'm not scary! Right?" It looked around at the other beings.

"Actually. I thought the same, when I first met you, Ssundee." The Sorcerer said. I looked back over at him, and nodded. He smiled slightly back. But I couldn't tell if it was genuine, since his eyes were hidden.

"Scary. Evil." I agreed.

"Hey now! I'm not evil!" The being called Ssundee denied. He waved his hands in a denying motion.

"Really?" Three different voices asked. They all had a strange sort of drawl to them. Similar to how the Enderfolk did when they teased me. I think it is called sarcasm.

I laughed. My laugh is kinda like a short cackle. The sorcerer, Dragon, Chewbacca, the weird aura person, and the scary aura person stared at me. I blushed. I'm socially awkward, okay?

The Sorcerer was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Jerome told us the name you told him. I'm Seto." He bowed slightly. I pushed myself up on my elbows, and bobbed my head in return.

"I'm Ty." The Dragon introduced himself.

 _"Dragon…"_ I hissed in the tongue of Enderfolk.

Ty, the Dragon, started and stared at me. I fixed my eyes with on his; he shuddered and looked away.

"I'm Ross." The strange creature with the wrong aura said. "And I am under a curse." He sighed.

"Oh! Explained now." I nodded, and a slight smile pulled up the corners of my mouth.

Ross nodded, but he still looked sad.

"I'm Ssundee," Ssundee introduced himself. I gave him a cold look.

"I know. Bad aura." I stated. "Twisted. Like two in one."

All five persons stared at me. "Two. In one?" Seto, the sorcerer stated. He slapped his forehead. "That explains it!" He turned toward the strange thing that Jerome had used before I had fallen asleep. He operated it, and went through it, and it made him disappear.

I pointed at it. "What that?"

"The door? It's a door."

"Door? Oh!" Mother had told me about doors. Our home didn't need them. We were too high up. "I know door." I sat up and stared at it.

"Uh…" Jerome said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me sideways with a strange expression.

I kept my attention on the door. I pointed at the stuff around it. "What that?"

"Um…those are walls." Jerome supplied.

"Walls." I nodded, and pointed at the wall that was directly above me. "Wall?"

"No. That is the ceiling."

"Ceiling." I repeated. "Cool." I looked around and pointed to the window. "Window."

"Yeah. That's a window." Jerome agreed.

I kept pointing at the window. "Trees other side of window." I stated.

"Yeah." Jerome nodded.

The other three were snickering.

I pointed at Ross. "Ross. Cursed."

Ross looked a little upset, but nodded. "Yes." He pointed at himself, and nodded. "I am Ross."

I pointed at Ssundee. "Ssundee. Two in one."

Ssundee nodded. "I am Ssundee."

I pointed at Ty. "Ty. Dragon."

"Yes. Ty. Drag…Hold up! I am not a dragon!" Ty denied violently. He swept an arm through the air in a denying motion.

"No! Ty is Dragon!" I argued.

"I am not!"

"You are." I said. "Or I am not, either." I gave him a dark look.

"Then, you aren't a dragon." Ty said, sounding exasperated. But I could see the shine of sweat on his forehead.

I gave up. He must have his reasons for denying being a dragon. I pointed to the cloth that was covering me. "What this?"

"That's a blanket." Ross supplied.

I pointed to the soft thing I was on. "And this?"

"Bed."

I pointed to the metal thing I had hit my arm on. "And, what that?"

"Uh. That's an IV stand."

I nodded. "IV stand. Hard." I rubbed my arm where I had hit it against the base of the stand.

"Yeah." Ross nodded.

I pushed the blankets off me. "I get up?" I asked.

"Uh. Hold on." Jerome walked over and checked another metal thing. "Yeah. I think you can get up now."

I nodded, and put my feet on the floor. It was cold. "Floor cold." I mumbled. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a soft cloth dress which bearly reached halfway to my knees. It was open in the back, allowing me space to stretch my wings.

I did so, and the bones popped as they moved. I also stretched my body. It felt so good. "Why does stretching feel so nice?" I asked myself.

"I have no clue." Jerome answered. I turned to stare at him. He stared back for a second, before he realized that he had answered an almost silent question.

I pointed at Jerome. "Hearing, too good."

Jerome winced. "Yeah…"

The door suddenly opened, and I jumped. The person that walked in was massively powerful; even more so than my mother, who was at the peak of the power of an Ender Dragon.

"Hey! Adam!" Jerome called out. I stared. The other four in the room were seemingly unaffected by the powerful aura of this person.

I eyed the being. His aura was definitely Draconic, like Ty's, but way stronger. He had something of a scruffy look about him, with long hair and a rather stubbly jaw. He had a pair of dark glasses covering his eyes, but had I no desire to look behind them. I did not want to see the deep wisdom that he likely had. I would be obliterated.

Adam noticed me eyeing him.

"Hey." He lifted a hand in greeting, and I eyed it. I could see that his nails weren't quite claws, and his skin was very faintly covered by tiny, tiny golden scales. I didn't know how the other people couldn't see it.

"Dragon." I stated, looking at his dark glasses.

"Huh?" He asked, his brows furrowing. His head tilted in confusion.

"Dragon. Great aura." I stated. "How can others not feel?" I asked, feeling a little desperate.

Someone else pushed past Adam. It was that Seto person. He had a vial in his hand. His hood was pushed back, and his brown hair was rumpled. He looked…so…pet-able!

I made a strangled sound, which made everyone look toward me. I could feel myself trembling. I have to touch!

I leapt across the room and grabbed Seto. He yelled, and everyone else reacted. I just ran my fingers through his hair. "Soft!" I crowed. Seto was sprawled out on his stomach, and I was seated on his back, running my hands through his hair. "Soft…" I purred.

"G-off." The person under me mumbled.

"Soft…" I mumbled.

"Kitty…" Jerome said, his voice calm and cautious. "Why don't you get off Seto and sit on the bed. It would be much more comfy for the both of you if you both sit on the bed."

"But…" I looked up at the Chewbacca. "It's soft." My vision was getting blurry.

"Come on, Kitty. Please?" Jerome asked gently.

I sighed. "Fine." I got off Seto and walked over to the bed. I sat down.

The petting lasted a long time. I couldn't get enough! But eventually, all good things have to come to an end.

When Seto left after giving me rather sweet tasting liquid, I was given a backless top, a pair of loose soft pants, and an oversized sweatshirt. I promptly took off the soft cotton dress, which caused several yelps, and a rush to flee the room. I was left alone and rather confused. But, I dressed anyway.

The backless top tied around my neck, and behind my back, giving me room to move my wings. The pants were a little loose around the waist, but it had some nifty strings to tighten it to keep it up. The just pulled the sweatshirt over my head, and tucked my wings against my back. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how the door worked, I left the place that I had been resting in.

Only Adam was outside. He looked nervous.

I tilted my head. "Where everyone?" I asked.

"Elsewhere." Adam hedged. "I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. "Okay."

"How?" He asked.

"How what?"

"How…could you…tell?" He asked.

Oh. How could I tell what he was, "Aura. Yours like Mother's. Strong. Bright. Powerful."

"That…doesn't…never mind." Adam shook his head, and started down this new space surrounded by walls. He looked disappointed.

"You not only one." I said, hoping to make him feel a little better.

Adam turned and stared at me. "Huh?"

"You not only Dragon."

"Yeah. I know that. You are Dragon." He sounded exasperated.

"No. Ty Dragon." I said, first shaking my head, then nodding.

Adam stared at me blankly. "I doubt that." He continued walking. I just gave up.

"Where going?" I asked, barely keeping up.

"I'm going to talk with everyone. You are just following." Adam stated.

Was I really that much of an annoyance to him? Jeeze. I kept following him, trying to memorize the layout of the building. It wasn't easy.

Adam stopped and opened a set of doors, revealing a rather large space, which was filled with various types of seating. While were a little less than a dozen beings scattered around the space, only a few were seated. The rest were either standing, or rough-housing on the floor.

It was Jerome who was mostly being tackled. Three persons who looked very similar to Adam and Seto, but nothing like either of them in regards to their aura. So, they weren't Dragons or Sorcerers.

"Fall, Bacca!" One of the persons fighting Jerome bellowed. "Fall!"

One of what looked like the younger ones detangled himself and pulled a hunk of wood seemingly out of nowhere. He lifted it, and brought it down on Jerome's head, which made a hollow thunk.

Jerome started, and turned. "Cheater!" He bellowed, and tackled the being, who yelled in surprise. But, while he was distracted, the two others tackled the huge being from behind, knocking him off balance, and sending the four of them crashing to the ground.

"Form up!" Adam bellowed. Everyone started, and leapt up.

Adam smiled. "Alright. Now, I know our trip to the End didn't go as planned, but we did find a suitable portal, so we can start construction of our Ender Pearl Farm."

Boring. I looked around the room and saw a pair of doors that were slightly open, and a light breeze was blowing in through them. I walked over and was faced with a beautiful garden. I could only see about an acre of ground from the doors, but the thick green grass extended further to the left and right than I could see. I walked out, my bare feet sinking slightly into the thick grass. I grinned, and pulled off the sweatshirt. I dropped the bundle of cloth, and ran as fast as I could toward the center of the area that I had seen. It was huge!

I stopped, and turned around slowly. Perfect. I stretched and various bones popped. My wings stretched with me, making a low cracking noise as I stretched them out to a little over double my height, around twelve or fourteen feet.

I pumped my wings once, and my feet left the ground. I looked down, and my grin widened. So amazing!

The glitters of light against the blackness of the sky. The soft wind in my face. I closed my eyes, and for a moment, I believed that I was back home. I closed my eyes, and tried to hear the happy, burbling language of the Endermen. All I could hear was the silence of this place.

I opened my eyes, and sighed. I missed my family. My mother; her soft black eyes, and ready smile. The eldest of my younger brothers; the way his forehead wrinkled while he studied, and the teasing grin whenever he wound me up. My youngest brother; his boundless energy and ready smile. My dear little sister, especially; I had promised her that I would help her through growing up, and I would keep that promise to the wonderful bundle of cheer and happiness.

A slow building whoosh of what was similar sounding to wind across wings built behind me, and I turned, looking for the thing that was making such a curious sound.

A deep blue thing was flying toward me, gouts of flame coming from a strange bulge on its back. I sniffed, but all I got from it was the scent of burning. I extended my claws and prepared for battle.

The thing came up short and hovered in place, seemingly surprised at my actions. I roared and lunged at the creature. It fiddled with its arm, trying to do something, but I never gave it the chance. I crashed into it, wrapped my legs around its body and tried to rake my claws over its huge orange eye, but the eye was covered by a strange hard film that protected it.

I managed to make a gouge in it, but that didn't seem anywhere near enough! I roared, leaning back.

The creature lifted an arm, as if in self-defense. I bit down on it, and tried to get a good mouthful of the skin of the creature. The skin kept slipping and sliding around and I couldn't get a good grip! I got a bit, and clamped down tight! I pulled, and the creature tried to free its arm by whacking my head with its other.

I growled, and forced us into a dive. I was partly fire resistant, so I could survive the high heat of the fall, but I was sure this creature wouldn't.

The creature banged on my head again, to no avail. It seemed rather frantic now. I released its arm and snarled right in front of its huge orange eye, allowing it to see my hideously sharp teeth and the tiny glitter of purple flame deep in my throat.

The thing tried to wrestle out of the grip I had around its body. But my legs were too strong. It tried to turn, probably to blast me with the flame things on its back, but I kept a tight hold.

We plowed into the ground, tearing up the green grass outside the huge house I had left and leaving a ditch about twenty feet in length. I was slightly stunned from the crash, and the creature wiggled out from my grip and crawled about ten feet away. It leaned against the three feet deep walls of the trench, and fiddled with something around its neck. I shook off the slight haze and tried to get into a defensive position.

"What the hell happened?!" A familiar deep voice called out. The head of the Dragon called Adam peeked over the edge and saw me trying to prepare to defend myself, and the blue creature with the orange eye.

I pointed at the creature. "Bad! Bad! Scary!" I cried out. "No smell!" I added when Adam both looked confused and terrified.

The creature tugged sharply at its head, which popped off!

I yelped and scrambled over the edge of the ditch in about two seconds and tried to duck beneath the maybe six inch high ridge of dirt. A new scent, like a few of the beings that Adam had been talking to meet my nose. It had undertones of pork and something kinda oily. With a tiny, tiny hint of cotton and baby powder.

"Notch! That was terrifying!" A new voice said. It sounded truly scared. I peeked over the tiny ridge of earth, and saw that a human was climbing out of the strange blue creature. The human looked perfectly ordinary, but it was climbing out of the blue creature!

I ducked back down when the human looked over at me.

"What's with her?" The new human asked.

"She must have been scared by your space suit when she couldn't smell you." Adam offered.

"Oh!" The human said, understanding now pushing away the slightly fear in his voice. "Like Jerome was."

"I was not!" Jerome denied.

"Oh, admit it, you Bacca!" A different human male voice added.

I peeked back over the ridge of dirt and saw that Adam and the human that had gotten out of the suit, as they had called it, were looking toward where I was hiding.

"Your butt was sticking in the air, you know." The human offered.

I glared.

The human held up his hands, "I'm not trying to offend." He tried to placate. "Is…is there anything I can do to make up for scaring you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Books." I stated clearly.

"Books?" The human asked, sounding surprised. "You don't want me to be your everlasting servant until the day I die or the world ends, whichever comes last?"

I looked at him like he was not right in the head, which I figured he probably was. "Whatever the Sorcerer has been giving you…" I shook my head. I stood and brushed off my front.

Jerome hopped over the ditch and held out the sweatshirt that I had been given. I pulled it over my head, folding my wings flat. I snuggled a little. It was nearly as soft as the blanket my mother had made for me when I was little.

"I can take you to the books…" The human offered. I eyed him and nodded.

He visibly relaxed and started toward the huge house. I had to run to keep up with him! Curses on beings with long legs!

* * *

 **Heyo! I added to this chapter, since it was supposed to be the climax of Katheryn's arc, but it didn't feel that way. So, you guys get a 3k+ word chapter! Yay!**

 **Also, sorry that I haven't been writing and posting for a long while. I was really busy with college courses, and just recently I caught something really nasty that I was really glad that I had it over the weekend. (temp of nearly 105!) I should have used my time to do some writing, but I had gotten a bit stuck after writing this chapter, so I procrastinated. Major time. Now that I'm no longer stuck, I just need to figure out which person is the best builder...**

 **Old Author's Note:**

 _ **"Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and if you spot any mistakes, let me know, so I can fix them.**_

 _ **Just one last chapter of Kathryn's arc, then I'm moving onto someone else's arc. Maybe Ty's. Let me know what you think, if you want.**_

 _ **Also, just so you all know, Kathryn is based on yours truly, and I do tend to get a bit goofy when I get sleepy. Expect Kathryn to be much more serious and better at speaking next chapter, while she adapts to the Overworld. :)"**_

 **~Kat**


End file.
